What did we do last night?
by Tara
Summary: Rogue, Jubilee and Kitty get drunk and can't remember the next day. Movieverse
1. Default Chapter Title

WE DID WHAT LAST NIGHT?  
PART 1  
  
Disclaimer: They are not mine yada yada ya. Don't sue. I'm broke anyway  
  
Please R & R if you want me to continue with the story. Its movieverse, but NOT shipper. Don't email me that it doesn't flow with the comic, I know that, I've been reading the books for years. Anyway on to the story.  
  
Rogue opened her eyes, despite the pounding in her head.  
"Oh my god," she groaned rolling over.  
Suddenly the door swung open,  
"Rise and shine ladies," Logan yelled.  
"ssssssshhhhhhh" Kitty mumbled.  
"COME ON! UP!"  
"Fuck off Logan" Rogue grumbled.   
"You didn't want me fucking bug spray last night," said Logan with a huge grin on his face.  
That got her attention. "Excuse me"  
"Don't remember eh? Too bad"  
"Go away," said Kitty throwing a pillow at Logan.  
" I don't think so, Xavier wants you piss tanks downstairs for breakfast." He paused, " NOW!!!!'  
"Ok, Ok" said Rogue throwing over covers, "don't get your panties in a twist."  
" You got 5 minutes," said Logan, laughing at Rogue trying to get off her bed.  
" Kitty, come on, I'm not doing this alone" said Rogue holding her head.  
"I'll leave you hound dogs to get dressed,"Logan said winking at Rogue as he closed the door.  
" Hound dogs?" they both said looking at each other puzzled.  
They both shrugged and proceeded to get dressed, very slowly. They met Jubilee in the hallway, who looked as bad as they did.  
"Here put these on," she said handing sunglasses to her friends, "the glare won't hurt as bad."  
"Will we looked as stupid as you?" said Kitty, putting them on.  
"Shut up, it works."  
"That's a little better," Rogue said  
They started walking down the stairs to the dining hall. Everyone they passed looked at them and started laughing. They heard the odd comment like "you go girls" or "you guys should take your act on the road"  
Just as they where about to reach the hall, Rogue turned to her friends " Do you guys remember last night?"  
"All I remember is drinking Logans beer," said Kitty softly  
" Me too " said Jubilee  
"Oh god, what did we do?" groaned Rogue  
" Musta been a doozy to make Logan a fucking ray of sunshine this morning" groaned Kitty.  
"You'd think he'd be pissed about the beer," said Jubilee  
  
The first ones to notice the girls were Bobby, St John and Remy. As soon as they saw the girls, they stood up and started clapping and yelling, "Encore, Encore" "Bravo, Bravo".  
  
Rogue looked over at the teacher's table to see their reaction. Logan looked up from his breakfast to see why people were clapping. He saw the girls wearing sunglasses and burst out laughing. Scott was scowling at them; Storm and Jean were staring at their plates with smiles on their faces and the professor just watch them with a sparkle in his eyes. Rogue held her head up high, walking past Logan, who was still laughing, when she was almost by him, she gave him the middle" finger and he laughed even harder.  
  
The girls walked over to the buffet table, grabbing a muffin.  
"I don't think so girls"  
All 3 girls jumped, they turned around to face the professor.  
" Logan will be out in a moment with your breakfast," said Xavier smiling.  
" Oh great'" thought Rogue, "Logan probably spit in mine for flipping him off"  
Logan came out of the kitchen, with a huge grin on his face, with a tray with 3 plates on it. They looked at their breakfast.  
"Yuck" they groaned. On their plates were sausages, an egg, bacon, toast and pancakes with lots of syrup.  
" You don't leave your table till your plates are cleaned off. Understand ladies?" said the professor.  
"Yes sir" they said grabbing a plate off Logan's tray.  
"You want me to make sure they eat it?" said Logan.  
" Make it so Number one," said Xavier smiling.  
Logan turned around to take the tray into the kitchen, laughing so hard he could barely walked.  
The girls turned and went to the nearest table to sit down.  
" What the hell happened last night?" groaned Kitty  
" You really want to know?" said a voice behind them.  
Rogue turned to see Bobby, St. John and Remy coming to their table. As they sat down Bobby said, " We will tell you girls why everyone is laughing"...  
  
More?  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

WHAT DID WE DO LAST NIGHT? PART 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own, I'm not making a dime, so don't sue  
As long as you guys like it I'll keep writing, till I come to the end of course.  
  
  
PREVIOUS DAY: FRIDAY AT 6:30 P.M.  
  
" Ok girls this sucks, what are we gonna do for fun tonight," said Jubilee, flipping through one of Rogues magazines.  
"Why don't we go see a movie" suggested Kitty, lying on her bed.  
" Oh pleeeease do not go there," said Jubilee rolling her eyes.  
"And why not?" said Rogue pacing the room.  
" Come on the only reason she wants to go is because the Bobster is going with John and Remy"  
"You have the hots for Bobby, Kit Kat?" said Rogue, who stopped her pacing, waiting for her answer.  
Kitty turned several shades of red and said, "No way and quite calling me that."  
"Hey its better than Remy saying 'here pussy, pussy',"said Jubilee dodging a pillow aimed at her head. " And yes you do have the hots for Bobby. Do I need to remind you of last week, when Bobby walked by and you phased through the wall you were leaning on."  
" Was anyone in the room you phased into?" said Rogue resuming her pacing.  
Kitty turned red again and Jubilee started laughing.  
"What?" Rogue was curious now.  
"She phased into the mens shower and low and behold a very naked Wolverine." said Jubilee with tears in her eyes, " Girl you shoulda seen it, she was running through every wall of the school screaming, ' Oh my god I saw Wolverine naked', Miss Grey and Miss Monroe had to tranquilize her. The look on Mr. Summers face was priceless."  
" Is that why Logan's always winking at you, Kitty"  
"Shut up, just shut the hell up," said Kitty holding her head in shame.  
" Sooo Kitty, what's a naked Wolverine look like?" said Rogue sitting beside Kitty on her bed.  
" Don't bother she won't spill details, I've been trying all week." said Jubilee, picking up another magazine, " God Rogue you need better mags, got any nudie muties."  
"No" she said rolling her eyes, turning back to Kitty, " come on Kitty, pleeease."   
"No way Jose."  
"Anyway, we're off topic ladies, what are we gonna do tonight" said Jubilee.  
" Lets get drunk," said Rogue praying that would loosen up Kitty to spill the beans on Logan.  
"Smashing plan my dear Rogue, one problem, no booze,"said Jubilee, feeling like all hope was lost for tonight.  
" In the fridge, Logan has beer," said Rogue.  
"Are you totally fucking suicidal," yelled Jubilee  
"Didn't Logan go out to the bar tonight?" said Kitty  
"Yep," said Rogue, starting to pace again "so if he comes home late like he usually does, he'll just go too bed and we can get Remy to replace it in the morning."  
" You can con him yourself, I don't wanna owe him any favors, but your plan should work, whatcha think Kitty?"  
Kitty pondered the plan a moment and said, " let's go get some beer."  
  
AN HOUR LATER AND 4 BEERS A PIECE LATER  
  
"Oh my god, are you serious?" said Rogue half on her bed half on the floor.  
"I'm not shitting you," said Kitty sitting on the floor.  
" I'm not surprised ya know." said Jubilee, lying on Kitty's bed, staring at the ceiling.  
" Wow, I wished I could phase through walls."  
" So we know Logans hung like a horse, lets guess about the others" said Jubilee.  
"Like?" said Kitty.  
"Duh, Mr. Summers."  
" I think he's a hot dog to Logans sausage," said Rogue feeling no pain.  
" Of course you'd say that, like the whole school knows you're totally in love with the guy," said Jubilee still staring at the ceiling.  
" Am not, everyone?"  
" Is the pope catholic?" said Jubilee downing her beer, "Another dead soldier, Kitty another please"  
"Sorry dude, we're out"  
"Oh shit, It's only 9 o'clock for Christ sakes," said Rogue.  
" Well I hate to do it but drastic time call for drastic measures," said Jubilee trying to sit up, "some help would be appreciated girls."  
Rogue and Kitty jumped up to help Jubes, almost crashing into each other.   
"All right be right back," said Jubilee closing the door behind her.  
"What do you think she's up to," said Rogue.  
"She's probably going into Gambit's stash."  
"He's gotta stash?"  
"Oh yeah, big one too"  
Just then Jubilee came running in and slammed the door carrying a bottle of Baileys, a bottle of Bacardi 151 (it's the highest proof of alcohol you can buy just in case you don't know) and a bottle of Kaluha.  
"Oh my god, we are so in for it," said Jubilee.  
"What?"  
"Mr. Ed's home"  
"Huh?"  
"LOGAN IS FUCKING HOME AND HEADING FOR THE KITCHEN!!!"  
  
Next: Let the games begin   
MORE?  



	3. Default Chapter Title

WHAT DID WE DO LAST NIGHT? PART3  
Disclaimer: Not mine, Marvels, yada yada ,  
  
I don't know how to get drunk people to talk without sounding retarded, so as the story progresses they are getting drunker, but you can't tell by speech, just actions. Also thank you for the kind reviews.  
Remember this is movieverse, not the comic so sit back and enjoy  
  
  
"LOGAN IS FUCKING HOME AND HEADING TO THE KITCHEN"  
  
"Oh my god, we are so dead, "said Rogue pacing back and forth.  
"Maybe he won't notice?"said Kitty hopefully.  
  
Jubilee and Rogue looked at each other stunned.  
"Are you serious? Logan not noticing 12 beers gone, do you have any brain cells left?" said Rogue in disbelief.  
"Maybe he won't know it was us?" said Kitty  
.  
"With that sniffer he's got, give me a break," said Jubilee starting to pace in the opposite direction of Rogue, " A person can fart 50 feet away from him and he'd be able to tell you who did it and what they had for lunch, he'll know it was us."  
  
Rogue stopped, "Hey I never thought of that, being stuck in a room with a person with gas must be killer for Logan," she giggled.  
"Maybe we should feed Mr. Summers beans, no eggs, before the next mission," said Kitty grinning from ear to ear.  
"You thought Logan had a bad attitude towards him before," said Rogue trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"Logan would single handed win whatever battle they were fighting just to get away from him," said Kitty tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Especially if you can't open a window on the Blackbird," said Rogue holding her stomach, "think he can hold his breath for very long?"  
  
" I can read his tombstone now, here lies Wolverine, beloved friend and teammate who could take out any villain, but his refusal to breathe is what did him in," said Kitty rolling on her bed,"You think Storm would take pity on him and get a breeze happening"  
  
"Depends if his eyes were watering or not," said Rogue laughing, "oh my god my stomach hurts."  
  
"50 bucks says Mr. Summers doesn't make it home in one piece," said Kitty, trying not to hyperventilate.  
  
"He might make it home in one piece but he'll have something shoved up his a...."   
  
"Will you two fucking focus please," said Jubilee sitting on the edge of Rogues bed, shaking her head at her friends in disgust.  
  
The girls sat in silence for a few moments, drinking the Bacardi and thinking in total terror of what Logan was going to do to them, they didn't hear the footsteps coming down the hall and stopping in front of their door.  
KNOCK KNOCK  
The girls jumped and stared at each other, praying it wasn't Logan.  
"I know you're in there girls."  
"Shit its Logan, what do we do?" Kitty whispered  
"Open the door for starters," said Logan  
"Damn, I forgot about his hearing," whispered Kitty  
  
Rogue walked to her door, took a deep breath and opened with the sweetest smile on her face.  
"What can I do for ya, sugah?"  
"Can the bullshit Rogue, they gone?"  
"Uh, yeah."  
"Well they better just magically reappear tomorrow, got it?" he growled, " I'll let you get away with it once, pull that stunt again and.." SNIKT.  
"Ok, I'm sorry"  
Logan nodded at her , turn around and left.   
Rogue closed the door and leaned against it sighing, " oh my god that was so close,"  
"No kidding," said Jubilee.  
"Well kids, what do we do now?" said Kitty.  
"I have an idea, seeing as we will be seeing another day,"said Jubilee with a mischievous glint in her eye.  
  
"What?" said Rogue drinking from the bottle.  
"It's truth or dare, without the truth" said Jubilee.  
"I don't know," said Kitty.  
"Come on, It'll be fun," said Rogue.  
" Ok, what do we do?"  
  
"We think of things to do that really sucks, write them down, mix it with blank pieces of paper, put it in a hat and see who gets to do what," said Jubilee.  
  
"What if you get a blank piece of paper?" said Rogue.  
" You get to watch the rest of us make asses of ourselves"  
"Sounds like a plan, lets do it," said Kitty  
  
Rogue grabbed a piece of paper and tore it into pieces, handing one to Kitty and one to Jubilee. The girls sat in silence as they pondered what to write. Jubilee was the first one to get an idea.  
"God I'm good. This is classic," she said writing furiously.  
  
Kitty was next to write something down, after a couple minutes Rogue finally thought of something. The girls folded their papers and threw them in with the blank pieces.   
  
"Ok Jubes, your idea, you go first," said Kitty.  
"Ok, here I go," she said as she reached for a paper. She unfolded and rolled her eyes as she read it, " very funny Kitty, get Mr. Summers to give me advice on sex, pleeease."  
" You gotta do it"  
" I know, I know."  
"Ok Kitty, your next," said Rogue.  
Kitty took a deep breath and held it while she unfolded the piece of paper, she let it out in relief.  
  
"Blank," she said, holding it so they could see.  
"Lucky bitch," moaned Jubilee, " ok Rogue, your turn."  
Rogue closed her eyes and grabbed a paper, she unfolded it and opened her eyes, her eyes widened in shock.  
  
"VERY FUCKING FUNNY JUBES!"  
  
"What, What?" cried Kitty looking at Rogue shaking her head in disbelief and Jubilee laughing like a hyena.  
Rogue showed Kitty the piece of paper, she glanced at it and starting laughing with Jubilee. It said, Get Logan to buy you a box of tampons.  
"Sweet Jesus Jubes, that's a good one, cried Kitty.  
  
  
Please R & R and I'll keep going  
  
Ok Don't know why there was tons of blank space but, I fixed it.  



	4. Default Chapter Title

What did we do last night? Part 4  
  
Disclaimer: if you haven't figured it out yet, they aren't mine  
  
Note: This one isn't as funny as the last, personally I think something's wrong with it, maybe its just this bloody headache I have right now, but this is my first fic and maybe I'm just being paranoid, but my plans for part5 is better.   
  
  
  
" Any suggestions on how I'm supposed to pull this one off?"  
  
"Come on Rogue, use your brain, you'll think of something," said Jubilee taking another drink, " Ugh, this stuff needs some mix."  
"There's some pop in the fridge, lets go get it," said Kitty  
  
The girls stood up and went to the door; Rogue looked both ways down the hall just to make sure no one was coming.  
  
"Coast is clear," she whispered  
As they made there way down the stairs Kitty whispered "Anyone even home?"  
"Just Logan and the professor," said Jubilee.  
" And how are you supposed to have this little chat with Scott if he's not here," said Rogue.  
  
Jubilee just turned around and smiled at Rogue, Rogue in turn gave Jubilee a shove, forgetting they were on the stairs. Jubilee lost her footing and reached up and grabbed Rogue's gloved hand, pulling her down the stairs with her, both of them screaming. Kitty was in front of them, so when they fell, she got bumped and went flying down the stairs also. When Kitty reached the bottom she couldn't stop, so she phased right threw the wall. When Rogue and Jubilee landed on the bottom of the stairs with a big thump, they heard a crash, come from the room where Kitty just phased.  
"Are you ok," said Rogue standing up laughing  
"Yeah, I wonder what that crash was?" said Jubilee standing up.  
  
Just then Kitty came back through the wall, shaking here head; " I don't think that new boy ever got a warmer welcome."  
"Why?"  
"When I phased through the wall I landed right on top of him"  
Jubilee started laughing, "That's right Kitty, get Bobster jealous."  
"Oh shut up"  
"What's he like?" said Rogue.  
"Big, blue and keeps saying ' oh my stars and garters'"  
"We better get outta her, ya know Logan heard the crash and the screaming," said Rogue.  
"Yeah, we all know what he's like when Rogue starts screaming," said Kitty.  
"Ha ha ha, your just to fucking funny KIT KAT," said Rogue  
"Girls, Girls" said Jubilee rolling her eyes, "let's not fight, besides Rogue, don't you have to have a discussion with our resident psychopath about purchasing some feminine hygiene products,"   
"Just like YOU will be having a discussion with Scott," said Rogue pointing her finger at Jubilee for effect, " even if I have to hit the alarm button to get him back here."  
  
"Now its Scott, not Mr. Summers," said Jubilee shaking her head, "Jeez Louise, they way your acting you'd think your mission was to get him to buy something to cure a yeast infection or something to help with your feminine itching or how about something to give you a clean, fresh feeling," Jubilee ranted.  
  
"OK Jubes, we get the friggin' picture," said Kitty, walking towards the kitchen.  
"Damn those were better, why couldn't I have thought of that earlier. Any hoo, you get him to get the tampons and even if I have to stay up alnight I will talk to Mr. Summers about sex, that should be an enlightening experience. Not!!!!"  
" Why in the hell did you pick Scott anyway?" said Rogue turning to Kitty.  
Kitty started giggling; " I didn't want a repeat of what happened to Bobby, in case you got that piece of paper."  
"Oh shit," said Jubilee waving her hands in the air, "that was just over a rumor of a crush, imagine what he'd do if he found out she was wanting to have sex, somebody definitely would be sliced and diced,"  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
"Don't you remember about a month ago, when Bobby was running around the gardens and Logan was running after him yelling ' get your fucking ass back here bub', with his claws out" said Jubilee.  
" Yeah Bobby's still hiding from him, "said Rogue  
"Well Bobby let it slip that he had a crush on you and Logan found out about it, well you know the rest," explained Jubilee.  
  
"What the hell are you 3 doing," growled a voice from behind them.  
The girls jumped and turned around, there stood a very irritated Logan.  
"Going to the store," said Jubilee, grinning from ear to ear.  
"We are?" said Rogue  
Jubilee elbowed Rogue, "yeah we are."  
"What do you need? You're not leaving the house in your condition" said Logan, picking up his keys to Scott's bike.  
"In our condition? You haven't seen anything yet"  
"Well..." Rogue began.  
"Girl things," said Kitty  
"Like?"  
"You know, girl things," said Kitty  
"Tampons, Logan, tampons, yeah know girl things," said Jubilee  
Logan had a look of horror on his face, " Where's Jean?"  
"She went out with Storm and Scott," said Rogue with a look of triumph on her face.  
"Can't this wait?"  
Rogue walked up to Logan took his hand in hers and said, "Sure, only if I can sit on your lap till they get back,"said Rogue.  
Kitty and Jubilee looked at each other and burst out laughing at the look on Logan's face  
"Alright, what kind?"  
"Super absorbent please," Rogue said  
"The non deodorant kind," said Kitty  
"Don't forget the overnight pads with wings," piped up Jubilee.  
" All 3 of you need them?" said Logan, looking like he wished he were dead right now.  
"Yep,"   
"Well one of you is coming with me"  
"I'll go, but I'm driving," said Jubilee getting excited  
"No way, one you've been drinking and two you drive like a maniac"  
"This coming from a guy who thinks the speed limit is just a suggestion," said Jubilee with her hands on her hips.  
Logan just growled at her, looking at the girls he knew his life would be better, if he didn't take them.  
"Nevermind"  
Logan bent over to grab his shoes from the closet, with his butt facing the girls.  
"Ya mind pointing that in another direction pal," said Jubilee  
"I'd give it a 10 outta 10," said Rogue, admiring the view.  
"Nah, definitely a 9 out 10 though," said Kitty.  
"I think that deserves a round of applause, don't you girls?" said Jubilee clapping. Kitty and Rogue joined her.  
Logan stood up and just glared at them as he left, he was mumbling ' why did I come back', and something about the 'goddamn things he does for Rogue,' and ' he should have left her in Canada' under his breath, as he walked out the door. The girls didn't see him laughing.  
  
"That was to easy,"said Jubilee, " shit I never thought he'd do it"  
" I wouldn't have believe if I didn't see it myself"  
"No excuses Jubes, you have to talk to Scott now," said Rogue triumphantly.  
  
The girls walked in to the kitchen and got their pop, then they walked in to the rec. room and sat down. They were silent until Kitty said, " Why do you think Logan calls all the guys bub?"  
"Duh, it's what he calls his penis, it's a guy thing," explained Jubilee.  
"What?" yelled Kitty and Rogue.  
" Do I have to explain everything to you guys, all guys have a name for their penis, Logan calls his bub"  
" And you know this how?" said Rogue  
"Just a guess, ask him, I bet you I'm right"  
" That's just too much information, boxers or briefs, sure, but I could care less what he calls his wingding," said Kitty.  
"Wing ding?" said Jubilee and Rogue   
"Come on Kitty, you can say it PPEEEENNNIIIISSSS,"said Jubilee.  
"You are disgusting," said Kitty, turning beet red.  
"You have no problems discussing Logan's ass right in front of him but you cant say penis, give me a break, "said Jubilee  
" Yeah so, that's different"  
"Whatever," said Jubilee turning to Rogue, "you know when Logan has his claws out and he's doing that eyebrow thing, that seems to get all the girls hot and bothered around here."  
"Yeah"  
"Doesn't he just scream, make me into an action figure"  
"Like Spiderman?" said Rogue  
" Yeah, only better."  
"My spidey senses get tingly just thinking about it," said Rogue.  
"I said action figure Rogue, not inflatable doll"  
Rogue was about to say something ignorant to Jubilee, but Kitty yelling 'oww' stopped her.  
  
Jubilee turned around to see why little boxes were flying at their heads. She saw Logan in the doorway whipping his purchases at them.  
" There you happy now?" he growled  
"Thank you Logan," they said at the same time.  
He just grunted and walked away.  
"Ya know what makes this joke even sweeter?" said Kitty, picking up a box from the floor.  
"What?"  
"He paid for it himself."  
The girls were about to start laughing until the saw Logan backing up into the doorway.  
"What did you just say?"  
"Oh shit, the hearing thing again," said Kitty, covering her face with her hands.  
"Uh hi, we were just saying how sweet it was for you to pay for this yourself," said Rogue backing up looking for an exit.  
"A JOKE!"   
"Now sugar, it was harmless, really. No one needs to know about this."  
"That's the look!" said Jubilee wiggling her eyebrows at Kitty.  
SNIKT  
"Oh crap"  
" When I get through with you girls the whole cast of ER won't be able to put you back together."  
Kitty, Rogue and Jubilee looked at Logan, then back at each other. "RUN!!!" they screamed, running out of the rec. room.  
Logan jumped over the couch after them and the chase was on.  
  
R & R, I can take it, really I can, well maybe not ARGH just tell me what you think.  



	5. Default Chapter Title

What did we do last night part 5  
  
  
Disclaimer: If ya think there mine I have some swamp land I'd like to sell you  
  
  
  
Logan jumped over the couch after the girls; they ran up the stairs, down the hall. They came to a second staircase. They looked at each other nodding and ran down it with Logan 3 feet behind them. They came to a hallway they had never been in before.  
  
"Where the hell are we?" said Jubilee.  
  
"I have no idea,"said Kitty.  
  
"Shit, where's Logan?" said Rogue looking around her.  
  
"I think I liked it better when I could see him," said Jubilee starting to get freaked.  
  
"Me too," said Rogue.  
  
The girls came to the end of the hallway and were about to turn around to go back, when the door in front of them opened. It was Logan.  
  
"RUN!"they yelled at the same time.  
  
The girls were running back down the hall, and around the corner, with Logan in pursuit until Kitty tripped.  
  
"Ever get the feeling your stuck in an horror flick," said Jubilee, trying to help Kitty up.  
  
"Hurry the hell up," hissed Rogue.  
  
The girls were looking down the hall waiting for Logan to come around the corner when they heard a voice behind them.  
  
"Looking for me?"  
  
The girls spun around to see Logan smiling at them, they all started screaming. Jubilee lifted her hands and paffed Logan, sending him flying.  
  
"Oh my god, I didn't mean that," said Jubilee with her hands on her face, "it was an accident."  
  
Logan sat up and looked at them stunned. When he started to growl at them the girls ran up the stairs and ran until they came to the dining hall. They crawled under a table to hide until Logan's blood pressure dropped.  
  
  
WARNING 8 YEAR OLD GIRL IN THE ROOM WITH ME SO THIS HAS BEEN EDITED  
  
"I'm gonna rip your (bleep) arms off and (bleep) (bleep) you with them and then I'm gonna (bleep)(bleep) and then (bleep) (bleep) after that (bleep) (bleep) (bleep). Then I'm gonna rip your (bleep) head and (bleep) (bleep) you with it, then I'm gonna (bleep) shove it down your (bleep) throat so it (bleep) come out your (bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppppppppp)", they could hear him yelling.  
  
"Oh my god, he really is pissed," said Kitty.  
  
"You always this stupid or is it a special occasion!" yelled Jubilee.  
  
"Sssshhhh, he'll find us," whispered Rogue  
  
"We have to find the professor," said Jubilee  
  
"Good idea, he'll protect us from Logan"  
  
The girls crawled from underneath the table, trying to be quiet, knowing if Logan were within 100 feet of them he would know they were on the move. They tip toed down the hallway, praying Logan wouldn't jump out at them.  
  
"What was that?" whispered Kitty  
  
"What?" said Jubilee  
  
"Listen," said Kitty  
  
"I don't hear anything," said Rogue  
  
"I hear Logan talking to himself," said Kitty  
  
They came to a door and heard Logan inside talking. The girls leaned up against the door to hear what he was saying.  
  
"I don't care what you say bub, they are gonna pay for their little joke."  
  
"See I told you he calls it bub," said Jubilee grinning.  
  
"One why would he be talking to his thingy, and two, why would his thingy be trying to stop him from killing us," said Rogue rolling her eyes at Jubilee.  
  
All of a sudden the door opened and the girls lay at Logan's feet.  
  
"PROFFESSOR!" they screamed running down the hall.  
  
"In here girls."  
  
The girls ran into Xaviers office and slammed the door behind them.  
  
"You gotta help us, Logan's gone postal and he's after us."  
  
"And why would he be after you?"  
  
"Uh, no reason, he just is having a bad day, I guess," said Jubilee, staring at the floor.  
  
"Girls, I know what has been going on, I have for most of the evening, even the drinking."  
  
"And you didn't try to stop us?" said Rogue confused.  
  
"My dear, how you will feel tomorrow will be the start of a punishment, and the 2 hr lecture from Scott on under age drinking."  
  
" And I for one am going to enjoy every second you girls are hung over," said a voice behind them.  
  
The girls spun around and saw Logan standing there; he was grinning at them.  
  
"I take it this would be good time to get our affairs in order," said Rogue backing away from Logan.  
  
"Logan," said the professor in a warning tone.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know," said Logan walking over to a chair to sit down.  
  
Rogue walked up to Logan, sitting on his lap and putting her arm around him, "Sugar, Kitty here tells me that the fire department called looking for ya today."  
  
Logan just looked at her, " Why?"  
  
"They're recruiting people with their own hose."  
  
"What are you babbling about Rogue."  
  
"What she's saying is that if this Xman gig doesn't work out you could have a promising career in the porn industry," said Jubilee.  
  
"What makes you think I don't already?" said Logan doing that eyebrow thingy he does.  
  
The girls spit out their drinks (yeah they still have their drinks, didn't you know they magically appear wherever they are, sheez).   
  
"Oh my god that hurt,"said Kitty holding her nose.  
  
"What?" said Rogue getting off of Logan and sat beside her.  
  
"My drink came out my nose"  
  
Jubilee and Rogue started laughing; Kitty gave them a dirty look.  
  
"It's not funny, it hurts."  
  
Jubilee turned to the professor, "Chuck, anyone told ya you look an awful lot like Captain Picard," said Jubilee.  
  
"It's been mentioned a time or two."  
  
"Does that make Mr. Summers, Ryker?" asked Kitty  
  
"Then Logan's Warf" said Rogue laughing.  
  
"Nah Warf's head isn't as lumpy,"said Jubilee looking right at Logan, who just growled at her.  
  
"Then Miss Grey is Deanna"  
  
"Didn't Warf sleep with her?"  
  
"I guess there's hope for you yet eh Logan?" said Jubilee winking at him.  
  
"I think that was a dream Warf had," said Kitty  
  
"Yep sounds like Logan," said Jubilee, ducking as something sailed by her head.  
  
"Jubilee, anyone told ya that the room is always brighter when you leave it," said Logan.  
  
Jubilee just stared at him, she couldn't believe he just said that. Jubilee looked at Kitty and Rogue, " you know sex with Logan is alright but most women prefer the real thing."  
  
"Nice face, what are ya gonna do when the baboon wants his ass back."  
  
"Ha Ha Ha," Jubilee said getting off her chair starting to sing, (In tune to the song Sandra Dee, ya know from Grease) "Look at me I'm Wolverine, I just had a lobotomy..."  
  
Rogue and Kitty looked at each other and burst out laughing, even the professor was trying to hide a smile. Logan was thinking of how he could hide her body.   
  
The phone started to ring, so Jubilee walked over and picked it up.  
  
"Xaviers school for the gifted, Craven Moorhead speaking, how may I help you?" she said trying not to laugh, "Oh hi Mr. Summers, what's the matter?"  
  
"Chuck, it's for you", said Jubilee giving the professor the phone. "That guy cannot take a joke"  
  
As Charles talked to Scott, the girls talked amongst them selves.  
  
"Well," whispered Kitty, " how are we gonna get him back here?"  
  
"Leave it to me," said Rogue  
  
When it looked like the professor was about to hang-up with Scott, Rogue jumped up and said, "Wait, I need to talk to him"  
  
The professor handed Rogue the phone, while Logan looked at her like he was wondering what she was up to now.  
  
"Scott? Yeah you need to come home, Miss Grey is needed back here." Rogue paused, "There has been an outbreak of crabs."  
  
Kitty and Jubilee burst out laughing, Logan stared at her like she had 3 heads and the professor just shook his head, saying, "I think I need a drink."  
  
Everyone in the room heard Scott yell "What!"  
  
"You heard me," said Rogue, grinning from ear to ear, "Oh and don't forget to pick up a case of Calamine lotion."  
  
  
Next: Scott comes home.  
  
  
Note: I have no idea how I should make Scott a dork or a complete idiot or just a normal guy. You guys let me know, if ya wanna email me that's great. Logan inspires me, Scott doesn't.   
Also maybe I should throw Bobby, Remy and St john into the mix?  
  
  
PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU REVIEW, I JUST CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT IT .ok I'm being dramatic but review anyway  



	6. Default Chapter Title

What did we do last night? Part 101 (j/k) part 6  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Xmen, but if I did this fic would NC-17 and   
I would be starring in it myself. Oh yeah I do NOT own the VILLIAGE PEOPLE.  
Thank god  
  
  
I put a really rude part 6 up earlier in the week hoping the idiot who put  
MY story with their name on it would put on their web site and look like an idiot.  
MAY YOU ROT IN HELL  
  
  
  
  
  
"Rogue, I don't believe you just did that." said the professor.  
  
"What?" said Rogue smiling innocently.  
  
"What the hell are you up to now," growled Logan.  
  
"Nothin'" said Rogue, Kitty and Jubilee at the same time  
  
"Any hoo, totally changing the subject there Logan, Chuck I am dying to know one thing."  
  
"Yes Jubilee,"said the professor.  
  
"What's the speech you give to people to get them to come to the school?"  
  
The professor thought about it for a moment, thinking it was an innocent enough  
question till Rogue spoke up.  
  
"Well Sugah, that's an easy one," Rogue said standing up, she started to sing.  
  
"Young man, theres no need to feel down   
  
I said Young man pick yourself up off the ground  
  
I said young man, cause your in a new town theres no need to be unhappy  
  
Young man theres a place you can go  
  
I said young man, when your on the run from magneto  
  
you can stay there  
  
and im sure you will find many ways to have a good time  
  
Its fun to stay at the X.I.H.L.  
  
Its fun to stay at he X.I.H.L  
  
they have everything for you to enjoy,   
  
you can hang out with the x boys"  
  
  
  
"OUT!!!!!" yelled the professor.  
  
"Sheez, touchy." said Kitty  
  
"No sense in giving him a stroke now, Worf there might have to give him CPR," said Jubilee  
  
"Oh Jubilee," said Logan running after down the hallway after the girls.  
  
"What?" said Jubilee  
  
"There was phone message for you," said Logan giving her a peice of paper.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Jubilee opened the peice of paper and read it, then she yelled at Logan, who was  
laughing walking back into Xaviers office.  
  
"Screw you Logan!!!"yelled Jubilee.  
  
"What?" said Kitty and Rogue  
  
"Apparently some three year old wants his jokes back," said Jubilee.  
  
Rogue and Kitty started laughing  
  
"Why do I get the feeling this is the start of something,"  
said Rogue  
  
"I am gonna tell everyone you sing ABBA songs in the shower," yelled Jubilee.  
  
A very faint," go right ahead" could be heard.  
  
"ASSHOLE! I will not rest till I get him back," said Jubilee.  
  
The girls walked by a room that said No students allowed.  
  
Jubilee looked at her friends with an evil glint in her eye  
  
"What?"said Kitty  
  
"Let's go into the intercom system room," said Jubilee.  
  
"Won't that get us expelled," asked Kitty  
  
"Nah, why would they expell us?" said Jubilee  
  
"Lets do it!" said Rogue.  
  
"Rogue!!!"  
  
"Aw shit it's Scott."  
  
"Lets hide we can deal with him after," said Jubilee.  
  
"How are we supposed to get in there," said Rogue, pointing to the door that was locked.  
  
Just then Bobby, John and Remy were coming down the hallway.   
  
Jubilee pushed Rogue in there direction and whispered in Rogues ear," Just ask Gambit, he'll  
get us in there."  
  
Rogue gave Jubilee a dirty look and started walking towards the boys.  
  
"Hi sugar," said Rogue giving Remy her sweetest smile.  
  
"chere, what are you up to?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Jubilee was watching Kitty and Bobby make eyes at each other, she just rolled her eyes at them.  
  
" Spit it out Rogue," said Gambit  
  
"Well," she paused, " I need to get into that room," she pointed to the locked door.  
  
"Well, why didn't you say so. Gambit can get you in there no problem."  
  
"Gambit crouched in front of the lock and pulled out something that looked like a pick.  
He put it in the lock, turned it a couple of times and the door opened.  
  
"There you lovely ladies go," said Remy with a big smile on his face.  
  
The girls walked into the room saying "thank you " to Remy as they passed.  
  
"Have fun girls," said Remy closing the door.  
  
"You are such an ass kisser," Bobby said  
  
"At least I talk to the girl I like," said Remy walking down the hall.  
  
"What to do, what to do," said Jubilee sitting in one of the chairs.  
  
Jubilee picked up the microphone, flipped one of the switches on and started talking.  
  
"Attention K mart shoppers, it appears we have a sale in Logan's room.  
He has tampons at a discount prices, I think he's going through menopause,   
so he doesn't need them anymore so he has said he needs to sell them."  
  
A growl could be heard through the whole school. Rogue and Kitty looked at each other  
with a worried look.  
  
"How long do you think we have before Logan and Scott come through the door," said Jubilee,  
covering her microphone.  
  
"I'd say about 3 minutes," said Kitty.  
  
"No way about a minute and a half," said Rogue.  
  
"Ok gotta do this fast then," Jubilee said uncovering the mike, "Ok, before Elvis and Cyke   
break into the room and terminate our lives, I have got to say a few things."  
  
"Elvis?" said Kitty and Rogue (I was gonna use someone else but she beat me to it)  
  
"Yeah, he's got the sideburns for it. You wait he's gonna be Elvis for Halloween. Anyway,  
Bobby, I know your out there, Kitty here would like to send you a long distance dedication.  
She writes. Jubes, I have know this boy in my school for some time now and he is my friend,  
but he just doesn't know how I feel. Owwwww that hurt," said Jubilee as she wrestled   
with Kitty for the microphone.  
  
"Geez, can no one take a joke."  
  
"Girls open the door now," said a very pissed off Scott Summers.  
  
"Ok better finish this off. Ok Rogue your next, I wrote a song for ya.  
Well actually I ripped off Britny Spears, like she wrote it anyway."  
  
Rogue looked at Jubilee in horror, she didn't know whether to be scared of the   
people coming through the door or what Jubilee was about to do.  
  
"This song is about a girl named Rogie," Jubilee started to sing "Early morning, she wakes up  
Scott, Wolvie, Remy at the door, It's time for a checkup, perfect smile,   
It's you they want to adore, They go..Isn't she a honey, this comic book girl, the xmen say,  
She's our rogie, she's a star, but she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart."  
  
Just then Logan and Scott burst through the door, the girls let out a scream in suprise.  
  
"That's it girls, get to your rooms and we'll discuss this in the morning," said Scott   
standing in the doorways with his arms across his chest.  
  
Logan started laughing, as they left the room, he said, " And I do not look like Elvis."  
  
The girls heard Scott say, " As a matter of fact you do"  
  
"Kiss my ass one eye."  
  
The girls walked down the hallway, they heard Storm say," You know what happens to boys that  
leave the toliet seat up and they are struck by lightning."  
  
The girls started to climb the stairs when they heard Bobby say, "That line sucked then   
and it sucks now."   
  
A big crack of thunder could be heard with a blinding flash of light.  
  
The girls walk to their doors and paused. "How much trouble do you think we're in?" asked  
Jubilee.  
  
"I have no idea, but you still haven't had a talk with Scott," said Rogue.  
  
"Next time, definitly next time."  
  
"Good night Rogue."  
  
"Good night Jubes."  
  
"Good night Kitty."  
  
  
The end.  
  
I am sick so this one is lacking, also my 8 yr old daughter came up with the   
words to Rogie aka Lucky, so be kind. She was dying for me to work it in, so I did.  
PLease R & R. One more thing, if you have read my Mindless Dribble, Cheyenne, my kid,  
informed me tonight that the windsheild had a healing factor too.  
So there you go, it wasn't a screw up on the movie company's part. Right whatever.  
  
Oh yeah I have an idea for a story but don't want to do it by myself, Its a humor one also and   
very original. If your intrested email me  
  
Come on Review 


End file.
